


One Sentence Fics - Spirit Albarn

by Spades



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One Sentence Fanfiction, Parenthood, Spirit being Spirit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Sentence fics on Spirit Albarn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One through Ten

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no order to them, but they all tend to be in the same universe.

_Stutter_  
Spirit's voice stutters to a stop when Stein reaches out to slide his hand down his side, smiling sharply and glasses glinting in the light and says, “You know, I've always wondered how nice you'd look over a desk, Senpai.”

 _Launch_  
He launches himself towards Stein, gripping the lapels of his stupid coat as he uses momentum to shove him against the closest wall to kiss him senseless, swearing that if Stein ever sends him any more sextes while he's out with Maka, he will make him pay.

 _Touch_  
Touching always calms Spirit down, but his favourite place to touch on Stein is over his heart, knowing just the beat of it reminds him that this is at least one thing he didn't fuck up.

 _Harm_  
He knows he should explain to Maka what happened with Kami, that sometimes Mamas and Papas fall out of love and when they force it, it doesn't get any better – it gets _worse_ , but whenever he tries, he wonders if it'll do more harm than good.

 _Warmth_  
She is a ball of warmth, Spirit thinks looking down at his sleeping newborn girl, she is warmth and sunlight and he never wants her to have nothing but the best and that means that anyone who even remotely acts like him is instantly getting their ass kicked.

 _Sharp_  
Spirit's not the sharpest tool in the shed, he's never been particularly _book smart_ , he always left it to his emotionally constipated meister, which worked out just fine, after all, Spirit was emotional enough for both of them.

 _Sleep_  
Stein is asleep at his desk again, his jacket folded up neatly waiting for Spirit to come get it, but before he does, he leaves a post-it note on his coffee cup telling him to go the hell to bed and drapes his own much smaller jacket over Stein's shoulders so he didn't get too cold.

 _Careful_  
“Careful,” Stein whispers against Spirit's mouth, driving a shudder up Spirit's spine at the tone and his hands grip harder at his sides to drag him in closer, “you're going to make us fall over.”

 _Never_  
Spirit never realized it but; he's pretty sure Kami and Stein never have liked each other and in retrospect, he was incredibly stupid for not realizing just that.

 _Love_  
Spirit never says I love you, only; “you're my best friend,” with a self depreciating smile and holds onto the knowledge that someday he needs to stop expecting that when he does manage to say it, everything will just fall apart; it's a work in progress.


	2. Eleven to Twenty

_World_  
When Maka is fighting the Kishin, Spirit's pretty sure his whole world is crumbling around him, not because Maka isn't strong or able, but because that is his daughter in there and she is everything and more, one of the few things he's gotten right and losing her is more terrifying than having to be the one to tell Kami that their daughter is dead.

 _Beginning_  
In the beginning, there is Spirit Albarn and Franken Stein, the strongest Meister/Weapon pair in Shibusen, but then what happens is Kami and Stein's betrayal and then the beginning is all over, the easiest part was over.

 _Ending_  
In the end, Spirit is left alone with his daughter and a failed marriage, but it doesn't really start getting over complicated until Franken Stein comes back and Spirit forgives him like breathing, then everything is a mess and maybe Spirit thinks that the beginning just hasn't finished yet.

 _Rain_  
He spends a full night out in the rain the night Kami tells him she wants a divorce and that she was going for full custody of their daughter, he wanders and wanders and knows that he couldn't blame her for any of her choices up to then.

 _Wall_  
It starts like this, Spirit dumps coffee all over his laundry and needs a shirt, one of Stein's is just laying there and he will be late if he doesn't have something to wear out, how it ends is with him pushed against a wall as soon as Stein and him were home at the same time and hand going south fast; Spirit thinks for a few seconds that he has a new button to mash and then he doesn't think any more.

 _Play_  
Spirit promised himself that he wouldn't play with Kami like Stein had played with _him_ , years later, when he tells Stein him and Kami got divorced the month before, he's reminded of how much of an idiot he was for jinxing himself.

 _Games_  
It's a game between them, Stein teases, Spirit reacts and Stein wins, Stein _always_ wins, Spirit is well aware that the Meister is perpetually ahead of him, until Azusa and Marie are having issues and Stein claims he's not as bad as Azusa; that day, when Spirit reminds him that no, he most definitely is just as bad as her, he's immediately reminded afterwards that small victories are really the best thing in the world.

 _Teach_  
It doesn't take him long to realize how much Stein likes him in his coat, from waking up with it draped over him when Spirit falls asleep waiting for Stein to finish whatever he's doing, to where it's just become habit to wear the coat to bed and wake up with a shirtless, affectionate meister latched to his back, in fact, he makes it a habit to wear it now, if only because Stein always looks so pleased because of it.

 _Failure_  
Spirit's well aware that he is a failure of a husband, but he refuses to accept that there is no part of Maka that completely thinks of him as a failure of a father, that because he couldn't keep faithful to Maka's mother, meant that he didn't care about what she felt.

 _Whole_  
Spirit brushes his lips against Stein's temple, arms curling around his shoulder and pulling him back slightly as he whispers, “I love you.”


	3. Twenty-One to Thirty

_Motion_  
Spirit goes through the motions after Shinigami tells him that Marie is going to be Stein's partner and he's just supposed to watch his best friend go into madness from the sidelines, because he could do something, but he knows Shinigami needs him more.

 _Cool_  
Soul Eater Evans is despicable to Spirit, he is everything that he hates in boys-men and more, he is aloof and annoying, Maka's partner and his biggest offence to date is the fact that when Spirit looks at Soul, he just sees a younger, cockier version of himself and he knows instantly that Maka deserves better.

 _Young_  
Spirit's apartment is covered in pictures of a young Maka, stopping at an age when she realized what he was doing, deciding she hated him and when there is a mysterious gift outside his apartment door on the Father's Day after the Kishin's defeat with a few professionally done photos of Maka, he can't help but tear up.

 _Last_  
Spirit knows he's the last person in the world that Maka wants to see or dance with, but Spirit can't help but want to dance with his daughter and try not to mend whatever the hell he broke between them.

 _Wrong_  
Spirit and Stein talk about Kami once and Spirit admits that nothing Kami did was wrong and that she had every right to leave, because Spirit was the one who cheated, who didn't try harder and didn't stop it sooner, he's pretty sure that even though the evidence points to it being Spirit's fault, Stein just won't believe it.

 _Gentle_  
It always surprised him how Maka would always cry bloody murder if Kami would come near her immediately after they brought her home, but when safely cradled in Spirit's arms, with him always enamoured by how small and breakable she was, she was quiet.

 _One_  
He doesn't like having to be the one to tell Marie that Stein's gone, that they're not sending anyone after him and that it implies, that she out right states; that shouldn't he be out there too, because yes, yes he should, but duty dictates he be the one to shove Marie in the direction needed instead, no matter how much he wants to go instead.

 _Thousand_  
It feels like a thousand years have passed until the Kishin's barrier breaks, then all Spirit can feel is relief and hope.

 _King_  
A man should always be king of his castle, Spirit's always thought, that's why his bed room is a complete mess and he's living out of his laundry basket like he always has.

 _Learn_  
When he learns of Crona's relationship to Medusa, what she _did_ to Crona, Spirit feels sick to his stomach and reacts, it's not until the fight is over and he's alone in his home that he even attempts to think about the meaning of what she did to that poor kid; his whole being aches and he simply cannot fathom how a parent could do that to their child or even how easy it was for Medusa to forsake Crona, because there's never been anyone more important in his life than Maka.


End file.
